Talk:Main Page
Hi just did a few things to get stuff started. Am thinking that it might be good to have the main chapter links put into the navigation box on the left. Thoughts?--Kirk 23:36, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Sidebar TOC That certainly makes sense. Also, we may want to pick a few external links from various LUF sites to add as well. I've added a few links to my user page. --Zemoxian 00:47, 20 April 2007 (UTC) LUF Icon How much visual control do we have on layout, etc. Eg. what can be done about that Wikia icon? --Zemoxian 00:53, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :As soon as some artist can create a replacement icon fitting the same dimensions or less, we can pop it in. It does need to be in png format. Once we got it, Eric as the current admin can pop it in. As far as visual control of the look and feel of the wiki page there is quite a bit that can be done. That would mostly be done with mediawiki:monobook.css, which requires admin access. Being the Bureaucrat for this wiki, Eric can upgrade whoever actually needs admin access. But things are early as yet.--Kirk 18:46, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page My thinking is running along the same lines. I intend to add main section links to the navigation box list as well as small image-labels to the list of same items on the main page with bulleted sub-section lists beside them. Definitely need a new logo and a nice accent pic. I have copies of the images from the TMP color plates, the LUF has permission to use, but they definitely look too dated. I have posted a project introduction in the About page. It has a bit of the TMP and LUF history in it but a more detailed history page might be worth considering, though not much of it would be positive-sounding or especially relevant to the TMP 2.0 project. Sorry it took so long to get started, but work got in the way and I had a letter to write to a cultural historian in Oceania about the prospect of proposing a trans-Oceania marine colonization program to the region's governments as a solution to their loss of islands to Global Warming. Another note in a bottle, but you never know how it might go. Original Articles I deleted the Foundation page under the Original Articles and have replaced the content in a couple of other pages. The separate numbered articles were originally all part of the same My TMP article. I only broke those up into the sections for sake of shorter emails. So all those articles are collected under My TMP. The other articles are more recent, where I elaborated on some of the material in My TMP. Organization I've done a little reorganization of some of the categories. I've added categories for each of the phases under Category:Phases, updated Template:Phases and started Category:Technology. I've also added Category:Media and Category:Reference to help in organization. The goal is to have all categories/pages accessible from Category:Browse. I've also added Category:Power but found that Category:Energy already exists so Power should probably be deleted. --Jamal 18:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Links to external sites - Eric, can you update the link for the LUF wiki from the old Zemoxian/pbwiki that hasn't been edited in almost 3 years to the active one at: http://livinguniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Livinguniverse_Wiki I couldn't make sense of how to make the edit myself from source mode as it appears to be part of an imbedded script. Keithjd21 (talk) 18:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC)